


Descendant of Grayskull and the kids of Etheria:Season 1

by Spinnetossa_Shipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnetossa_Shipper/pseuds/Spinnetossa_Shipper
Summary: My own version of the next generation of she ra
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Descendant of Grayskull and the kids of Etheria:Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters in this chapter  
> Kador:Catradora kid  
> Gabriel:Glimbow kid  
> Lily:Princess of animals  
> Sean:Seamista kid  
> Hela:Princess of fire  
> Starz:Spinnetossa kid  
> Damian:Prince of Nightmares  
> Ariah:Prince of Dreams  
> Berri:Scorfuma kid  
> Athena:Entrapdak kid

"Where are they?!" Glimmer exclaimed as she kicked the door open and entered the Brightmoon meeting room. The other members of the alliance looked over at her, Bow let out a nervous chuckle before asking "How about we just all calm down-" "Is anyone going to answer my question?!" Mermista let out a groan before saying "Mind explaining to us why you're looking for them anyways?"

"Well for a start, part of the outskirts of Brightmoon was set on fire-" "Oh I see where this is going!" Sea Hawk exclaimed as he shot up from his seat "You have no right to blame my son for this!" "Ooh someone get the popcorn for this." Netossa chimed in with a chuckle as she prepared to watch the oncoming argument. Perfuma sighed before getting in between the two "No one is putting the blame on anyone for anything."

A split second later the lights went out and everyone screamed, the lights went back on afterwards and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Perfuma took a deep breath "As I was saying-" "HI GUYS!" Perfuma jumped and screamed, turning around "Oh, hi Entrapta." She said softly as she waved at the other behind her, Entrapta waved back before saying "Sorry for being late, I was checking the security cameras and then the lights went out, chances are it could have been Berri because-" "Oh so you blame her?!" Perfuma exclaimed.

Entrapta shrugged "The chances are likely because of her powers to control electricity." Scorpia sighed and stood up, putting her claw on Perfumas shoulder gently "I'm starting to think we should all calm down like Bow said." Catra, who had only just gained interest in the meeting, looked up at everyone else "Hang on a second..." She glanced over at Netossa and Spinnerella, the two looking back at her before Spinnerella raised an eyebrow "You're not implying what I think you are, are you?" Netossa shrugged "I mean Spinny if we're being honest, this all could have happened cause of her."

"Who start what now?" A voice asked from the door way, everyone instantly looked over and noticed the girl in the door, Glimmer sighed "Well we found one of them." The girl looked around the room before asking "What is this meeting about anyways?" "You tell us!" The alliance said in usion. The girl raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened "Ohhh....ohhh yeah." "Yo, Starz! Where are you?! We need help!" A male voice called over through a walkie talkie the girl held in her hand. Starz looked down at it before moving it to her mouth and speaking into it "Something tells me the birthgivers are mad at all of us."

*Cue intro*

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T REALISE EVERYONE WAS GONNA DESTROY THE PLACE!" Starz yelled as she ran down the hallway, the alliance chasing after her. "Oh so you did start it?!" Netossa exclaimed as she threw a net at her, the girl barely dodging it. Starz gulped and kept running before yelling "Damian! I know you're in the shadows somewhere enjoying the fact that I'm suffering, but if they catch me I'll tell them all about what happened so help me now!" Glimmer teleported in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded.

Starz sighed before saying "If I'm being caught then the others are too, they're hiding in Gabriels room!" Glimmer huffed "Not him too." She muttered before teleporting away, a moment later she teleported back with all the other kids and they fell to the floor. "After everything I've done for you," The fire princess muttered as she stood up "You touted on all of us!" Starz sighed "In my defense, Damian didn't come to help me!" The black haired figured scoffed "Me? Help you? Never!" Gabriel groaned and walked till he was standing in front of her "You know out of all of us I'd get in the most trouble, right?" Starz giggled "Get use to it, goody two shoes."

Gabriel clenched his fist "Why you!-" he went to punch Starz, but she blocked it and blew him back with her wind powers. Sean burst into laughter before yelling "FIGHT TIME!" Gabriel stood up again before charging back at the group, and in a few seconds everyone was straight up attacking eachother. Glimmer let out a groan "Not again! This always happens!" "They were together for twenty seconds before a fight started, that's a new record." Entrapta said with a shrug. "Their last record was nineteen seconds." Netossa simply said. 

"Maybe we should stop the fight?" Spinnerella questioned as she looked to the others, Bow took a deep breath before yelling "Okay kids that's enough now!" They all looked back in their direction before saying in usion "I, as a member of the warriors pride, denounce the authority of the birthgivers!" "Oh, so someone forgot they they're basically a bunch of moody teenagers?" Mermista commented. Glimmer let out a groan before yelling "EVERYONE! TO THE MEETING ROOM!" The group froze up before instantly running to the meeting room. Frosta looked over and shrugged "That worked, surprisingly." "You can't say anything, you have no children." Mermista simply said with a groan as she followed behind the group. 

The alliance entered the room to find the kids yelling at eachother still, Glimmer inhaled before calling out "THIS IS AN OFFICIAL MEANING SO BE QUIET!" Everyone instantly went quiet, Glimmer took a deep breath "Thank you, now can someone talk to me about what happened? Who started it?" She asked, everyone looked in Starzs direction. "Sooo…..I have a bird to feed!" She stood up from the chair and was about to run, but Sean grabbed her by her cape, pulling her back onto the chair "You got us into this mess you can get us out!" He muttered. Starz let out a groan before muttering "Fine, I'll be honest. All I did was dare Sean to hold a handstand for one minute, he only did thirty seconds so Hela got cocky and said she could do more, then Sean got mad and said he could create a bigger fire than her. It simply went on from there." 

"And you know what? I did! I won!" Sean said with such pride in his voice, Sea Hawk gave him a thumbs up while Mermista simply gave him a death glare, causing her son to gulp. "Anyways, everyone else got competitive with eachother so Gabriel decided to create the 'Wonders About Pride' tournament-" Berri was cut off my Starz, Sean and Hela giggling to themselves. "Yous are so immature." Spinnerella said with a small sigh, Berri had to suppress a giggle herself as she caught on before continuing what she was saying, "So, during this competition we all had to do crazy things."

"And what did you do to partake in this?" Perfuma questioned her daughter, Berri gulped before saying "I messed with the electric so no one could see anything, Athena also helped me with the security cameras." Athena perked up at her name and gave a small smile before going back to playing on her tablet, "Yous are a worse influence on her than wrongdak is…" Hordak simply muttered with a groan. Ariah and Damian looked at eachother before saying "They can't do anything to us can they?" "Well twins, it's my kingdom my rules." Glimmer simply said as she overheard the two. 

Lily sighed and said "You know what, I'll take responsibility for all this. Seeing as I'm the most mature one I shouldn't have let them go on ahead with it. Also I think I should take blame seeing I caused the most damage." "Oh you did not just say that!" Kador exclaimed "We all know I caused the most damage!" Adora raised an eyebrow "You did what now?" Kador gulped and looked down "Nothing, mother." He mumbled. Starz looked over at him before saying "Now hold up, if we're gonna admit to our wrong doings I'll happily say I destroyed most of Brightmoon!" 

Hela scoffed "Way to boost your ego girl, we all know it was me." Sean burst into laughter "My fire was bigger than yours!" And in a second everyone started having a go at eachother again, arguing with eachother. Scorpia let out a nervous chuckle as she watched them "They never do this." "They always do this." Catra said with a small giggle before looking at Adora "You fix it, your son claims that he did the most damage." "He's also your son." "And he also didn't do as much damage as me!" Gabriel chimed in. "We raised you to be better than this!" Bow exclaimed as his voice cracked. 

"You know what, how about we do this! In the authority of 'the birthgivers' yous are all grounded!" The kids let out a gasp, "Yous did not!" Ariah said dramatically, Starz scoffed "This is barbaric torture!" Gabriel grinned and looked at the rest of them, they all caught on, holding onto eachother. "Gabriel….." Glimmer muttered, he grinned before saying "Bye bye, mom." and teleporting with the rest of the group. Glimmer let out a groan "I hate children!" "It could be much worse, Glimmer." Netossa simply said with a shrug "Come on, let's look for them!" Everyone nodded and started to search around the castle. Gabriel teleported everyone to the underground ruins of Brightmoon, bursting into laughter "Teamwork makes the dreamwork!" Kador chuckled and the two fist bumped eachother. 

"I've never been here before." Ariah muttered as he looked around the ruins, Athena typed something on her tablet before showing everyone else 'It might be a first ones ruin, look at the writing on the walls'. Kador went to look at it, letting out an annoyed huff, "I never gained the ability to read it." Lily went to look at it before saying "I can read it, somehow. It says something about a great treasure hiding behind the door for one worthy enough-" "Yeah me!" Sean said cockily. Lily rolled her eyes and kept reading "A door will open if we say a password." "Any hints?" Hela asked, Lily shook her head "Not that I can see." 

"How about we try 'Starz is the best pride member!'?" The girl called out, nothing happened. Hela rolled her eyes "You idiot, 'Hela is the best pride member!' is obviously the password." Still nothing, Starz laughed at her. Gabriel and Kador looked at eachother "What about?-" "No!" Lily exclaimed as she got between the two before cockily saying "But I think the password is obviously 'Lily is the most responsible pride member'." "No you're not, I am!" Kador exclaimed. Gabriel scoffed "Oh really? Because you're the oldest and one of your moms is a magic warrior who's all like 'For the honour of Grayskull!'-" The door opened up and everyone looked at it. 

"Wow…..that worked." Gabriel simply commented, Lily smirked "Yes it did." "Okay. Me, Lily and Gabriel are gonna go investigate, the rest of yous are on birthgiver watch!" Starz chuckled before saying "I think Gabriel outdid it with the hiding, they won't find us for a while." Gabriel chuckled before saying "See, I'm not that much of a goody-two-shoes." Starz rolled her eyes and nodded "Yeah yeah." Gabriel looked back at the entrance before running down the hallway "First one there gets the treasure!" He yelled, Kador chuckled "You're on!" He called out as he ran after him, Lily rolled her eyes before muttering "So immature." and following behind them. 

Gabriel and Kador kept running until it got dark, Kador stuck his arms out and moved them around "Gabriel!-" "Someone poked me!" "Yes that was me you idiot!" Lily eventually caught up to them and summoned an orb of light bugs to brighten the place up. "Anyways, I'm unhappy that none of yous ran into a wall." She commented, Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever." Kador chuckled and looked around before finding a locked chest "Well, here's our treasure." Gabriel leaned down and looked at the lock, pulling out an arrowhead to try and pick at it, unlocking it. "I sincerely hope this isn't a cursed treasure." Lily mumbled as she leaned down. Kador took a deep breath before opening the chest, his eyes widening at the sight. 

"It can't be…." Gabriel whispered, Lily reached into the chest, grabbing the handle of the treasure they found and pulling it out, "It's the sword of protection." Kador mumbled. Lily looked at the broken sword before asking "Why is it down here?" Kador shrugged, Lily handed the sword to him and he took it. As soon as he had a grip on the handle the broken shards in the chest automatically connected to the sword again as it glowed. Gabriel stumbled back "It fixed itself!" Kadors eyes only widened more "Is it because I have the same magic my mother has?" "We need to show the others this!" Lily exclaimed, the other two nodded and they all ran back to meet with the others. 

Kador got back first before yelling "Look what I found!" Starz perked up before running over and taking the sword from his hand "Okay this is cool!-" the sword went into pieces again as she took it from him, she gulped and turned pale "I broke it." Kador chuckled lightly and took it from her, "It's okay, look!" The sword repaired itself again and everyone gathered around to watch "Okay, this is cool!" Sean exclaimed. Kador grinned before saying "We'll be able to conquer the birthgivers now!" which resulted in everyone bursting into a fit of laughter. A split second later Kador tensed up, his ears twitching and tail fluffing up, Gabriel noticed "What is it, dude?" Lily looked around before mumbling "It's the whispers…" Everyone else looked around as they could hear them too. Kador took a deep breath "Night Crawlers." He whispered before having a tight grip on the sword "FOR THE HONOUR OF GRAYSKULL!" He yelled out as he held it up, everyone looked at him as if he had two heads. "I don't think that worked…" Berri simply commented, Kador gulped. Everyone looked around once more as she shadows appeared on the walls, Kador exhaled before yelling out 

"RUN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will make posts about this fanfic on my insta account @the_next_generation_shera


End file.
